In Her Line of Fire
In Her Line of Fire (A.K.A. Air Force Two) is a 2006 action and lesbian themed film directed and produced by Brian Trenchard-Smith and starring Mariel Hemingway, David Keith, David Millbern and Jill Bennett. Much of the filming was done in New Zealand. Synopsis When the Vice President's plane goes down near a remote Pacific island, he is kidnapped by rebel forces and held for ransom. It is up to his female Secret Service agent (Mariel Hemmingway) and a press secretary (Jill Bennett) to infiltrate the camp and save him. Plot Summary 'Air Force Two', the aeroplane carrying the Vice-President of the United States and his staff, is flying over the South Pacific, when it's damaged by an electrical storm. It's forced to ditch in the ocean off the coast of the (fictional) country of San Pietro, near Solomon Islands. As the few survivors make it onto a beach of a small off-shore island, one is immediately shot dead by a sniper from a guerrilla camp. The remaining survivors, including the Vice-President, who is a former US Marine, manage to escape and hide. It emerges that the sniper belongs to a group of armed rebel forces intent on overthrowing the island's dictatorial government. The rebels are led by Armstrong, a ruthless American mercenary. The Vice-President is eventually caught by the rebels, who plan to hold him for ransom. It falls to his two aides, Secret Service agent Lynn Delaney (Hemingway) and press secretary Sharon Serrano to infiltrate the rebel camp and save him. They are also captured, but Delaney is able to escape and sets out to rescue the others. As US helicopters search for them, Delaney's military and combat skills enable her to rescue them and kill Armstrong. In return for the V-P's rescue and the cooperation of some of the rebel forces, the US offers aid to San Pietro on condition that they agree to hold democratic elections. Cast of Characters *[[Mariel Hemingway as Sergeant Major Lynn Delaney *David Keith as Vice President Walker *David Millbern as Armstrong *Jill Bennett as Sharon Serrano *Robbie Magasiva as Petelo Production Brian Trenchard-Smith had previously directed a gay action film, Phantom Below. He described In Her Life of Fire as: "A Lesbian Rambo movie... a homage to 80′s gun porn, starring Mariel Hemingway as the Vice President’s sapphic secret service chief. This future Vice President, played by David Keith, in a utopian Washington where universal health care is passed by unanimous vote, actively encourages the seduction of one lesbian by another. ”You’re a marine. Go for it.” I hope someone sent a copy to the Cheney family. Both films are gay-lite. Just a few kisses. The concept of a gay hero/heroine in the Harrison Ford role was the point." The film was shot over 12 days in New Zealand and 2 days in Vancouver. Box office With a budget of an estimated $1,000,000, it made only $884 at the box office in its limited release. Category:Films Category:R rated films Category:Made-for-Television movies Category:Die Hard on an Island scenario movies Category:Die Hard in a forest scenario movies Category:Die Hard scenario films with militia group villains Category:Die Hard scenario involving mother nature Category:Die Hard on a Plane scenario movies Category:Die Hard on a Moving Vehicle scenario movies Category:Political thrillers Category:Adventure movies Category:Die Hard scenario films with Secret Service characters Category:2006 Category:2000 era releases